The Past Comes to the Future
by FerocityFusion
Summary: Casey old Girlfriend, who pretty much stalks him now, Comes to crush Sammy and steal Casey. Sammy tries to warn him because of the information she gets on Officer Borsch. Will Casey Listen? CAMMY! Read REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Her

**HI! This is sort of my first fanfic… I Hope Ya like it! REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I obviously DO NOT own Sammy Keyes!**

Sammy POV

Do you ever feel like you can't stop looking for trouble? I don't even have to look. Sometime trouble just finds me! Some people say I am just plain nosy. I like to think of myself as the _girl-who-never-looks-for-trouble-but-trouble-always-finds-me _type of girl. Again, others might say differently.

Anyways, I am 15 years old, I have a boyfriend named Casey Acosta, whose sister is my arch-enemy, my main friends are Holly, Dot, and Billy. However my best friend is Marissa. I am not really the type of person to ponder over who my friends are and who isn't so, let's move on.

Currently, it is 7:15 and I'm waiting for Casey to come and drive me to school.

" Sammy, are you ready?" Apparently, Casey had been waiting and sitting on my couch.

" You do know there is a thing called knocking? They invented before our time, but It's still useful." I stated sarcastically.

He came over and hugged me, " If I knocked it wouldn't have been a surprise." he kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes "How is it a surprise if I know you will come everyday, even when we don't have school? Come on, let's go." I walked outside and he followed.( A/n In this story Grams is married to Hudson, therefore letting Sammy move into his house.)

Casey POV:

I worry for Sammy some days. When I drive her to school she always stares out the window like she doing now. She seems to be looking for something.

"Sammy, are you okay?" I grabbed her hand. She seemed to be startled by the question because her hands were sweating forcing her to try and fight out of my grip.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the old times. Things like sneaking up the fire escape I guess I just miss it just being Grams and I." I pulled into the parking lot of our high school.

"You know what we still have 30 minutes. Spill it." I stared at her straight in the eyes.

Sammy POV

He stared at me, I knew he wasn't going to let this slid.

"I just feel like ever since we have been together nothing has changed between you and me. I know I am holding back because what happens if we break up? Our friendship might be ruined and I don't know if I could take not talking to my best friend."

I am not really the mushy-gushy type of person that falls head over heels for their boyfriends but everyday this crosses my mind.

Casey and I aren't really the couple that are always cuddling. We don't like making situations with our friends awkward so we sometime we keep our distance. So what he did next surprised me.

Casey POV

I cupped her cheeks and went for a kiss. Sammy and I rarely kissed because, of our friendship. I didn't hold back and I hope she didn't either. I knew she didn't getting all cuddly-wuddly with me in public but I knew she needed it. Wow did I just say that? I pulled and smiled at her. She blushed but smiled back.

"Promise me That we will try not to let that happen." She nodded and we walked to the entrance of our school. I went down the Junior hallway as she went down the sophomore hallway.

Sammy POV:

" Sammy, I have been looking for you." Marissa had began dragging me down the hallway towards her first period class, "So, did you hear about the new girl Annabeth?" She looked at me as if my answer would change the Problem even More. I slowly shook my head no.

"He didn't tell you? Apparently, there is this new girl and she and Casey used to date, but they broke up. She has been stalking him ever since. Everyone has been saying Heather sent her to get revenge." She rambled on about some blog she had been reading. I cut her off,

"What does this have to do with me?" I questioned while shrugging my shoulder and raising my eyebrow.

"Well, It has everything to do with you! What if one day you find this new girl and Casey making out in a closet. You guys get into this very big argument he says 'She kissed me first' you say 'Then why did you kiss back?' then our friendship will really be ruined. You have to stop this from happening! Lucky for me, Billy has eyes only for me." Right on queue Billy strolls along and snatches Marissa away. Leaving me in the hallway alone.

"You better watch your boyfriend!" she warned and walked away with Billy.

'That would never happen, or at least that is what he said' I thought to myself as I walked to my first period. That's where I saw the worst sight ever. A pretty blonde ruffled Casey's hair, he seemed o be enjoying. He turned and saw me. His jaw dropped. I felt a wave of hurt came over. I continued to walk towards them.

"Hey! Sammy this is Annabeth my EX. Annabeth this Sammy Keyes my girlfriend." I put my hand for here to shake but she rejected it. Wait WHAT! She did Not just do that.

"Come on Casey and give that tour you were talking about." She flirted. I just stood there not believing what just happen.

** Hope you guys liked it I know it was short but i will try to Update soon. If ya want follow me at .com Luv Ya! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2:Trouble

**Hey everyone so I know it has been a while! Like 2 years but I am glad people are still reading my story! Looking through my email and seeing I got these (awesome) reviews really did make me want to update so I am here I go.**

SAMMY P.O.V

You know that feeling you get when you really want to punch someone in the face but something tells you really shouldn't? So then you are having this war with yourself either you should punch someone in the face and possibly "break" their nose like you did with Heather or give them a nice fake smile and punch them in their face in your head?

Yeah well, that is the debate I am having with myself about this new Annabeth girl. There is nothing really special about her beside that she is in all honors classes, super long curly blonde hair, grey eyes, a nice, she basically everything I am not.

Okay so yes I can see why everyone likes her even Casey. I really regret not punching her in the face and this I really would have fractured someone's nose.

CASEY P.O.V

Okay that was super awkward. Annabeth is a nice girl, but not only does Sammy probably hates her now because she flirted with me fight in front of her, but she is so CLINGY. She has followed me to everyone class because, she claims she doesn't have a schedule.

Rule #1 for the future: DO NOT let Sammy alone with Annabeth. EVER!

Right now I am heading to Chemistry with Annabeth right by my side, holding on to my jacket like a lost puppy. Soon rumors are going to spread and Sammy is going to be furious.

" I don't know what you see in her. She is pretty and all but she obviously doesn't like to show off her rocking looks and body. She is so plain, her sense of fashion is horrible, and her shoes are so, um, how do say this kindly? Unattractive. If she would let me I would so give her a make over." Annabeth rambles on and on about what make up products she would use and what colors would look good on her.

Truth is I would have no idea how Sammy would survive a makeover. She could barely survive wedding, but a makeover? I surprisingly wouldn't mind seeing her wearing make up or certain clothing that shows off her curves. And trust me she has got some. Maybe I will talk to her about it.

"Are you even listening to me? Whatever doesn't matter! Chemistry I guess we have a lot in this class." She flirted. This girls just doesn't take a hint, I thought As I entered the class room.

SAMMY P.O.V

The bell rang. That was my single to get out of this classroom as quick as possible and find Casey before that girl does. I swear if he is waiting for me by the lunch room doors I am going to go insane. Everyone time I see him he is with that girl, so I just avoid him so I don't have the very, very strong urge to pop her jaw out of place.

I make a bolt for the lunch room door and there he is. Leaning against the wall looking so nonchalant. A smile quickly spreads across my face. I walk toward him and he finally see me and gives me that award winning smile that makes me feel like he doesn't have a care in the world. Then as soon as the smile came it was gone Annabeth come screaming Casey's name, and guess who is standing by her side. Yup Heather and her dim wit posy. I roll my eyes, but continue walking towards him.

"Casey! I have been looking everywhere for you! Why didn't you tell me Heather went to this school?" Annabeth exclaims as she grabs Casey arm.

"Shana, Sam? I sorry what is your name again." Annabeth says with so much innocence it ALMOST makes me not want to hate her.

Heather snickers as she answers for me " Her name is Samantha, I don't you should talk to her she is really snooty, in 7th grade she broke my nose." My jaw dropped. She just knows how to get under my skin.

I roll my eyes and just try and not let my anger get the best of me. I walk straight into the cafeteria ignoring Casey calls. I spot Marissa in line a go straight for anger boiling inside me.

Casey P.O.V

After chanting Sammy name, I turn and see that Annabeth has left and there stands Heather, Tenille, and Monet. I gave Tenille and Monet a look telling them I want to have a Private conversation with Heather. They scurry down the hallway, but probably are hiding close enough so they can hear.

"What the heck! You didn't have to do that. What is your problem?" I question with rage in my voice.

" Come on I didn't say anything bad. Her name really is Samantha and she practically broke my nose 7th grade year. So the question is, What is that nit wit's problem?" she replies with so much sarcasm I was about ready to explode.

"Come on. I know you glad Annabeth back. She truly is the prettiest girlfriend you have ever had. You really have lowered your standards by dating Sammy. Now probably any girl at this school thinks they have a chance with you. As my brother I couldn't bare to see you suffer. I truly believe only the best should date the best." She says with such innocence.

I do my best to contain my anger and walk into the cafeteria and see Sammy having a very loud conversation with Marissa at a lunch table. As soon as she spots me walking over to her she blushes and quiets down and Marissa turns around while smirking. I go and sit next to her.

"Sorry about that. Heather can be a real jerk some time." I say while trying to make Sammy calm again.

"No kidding! I seriously had no problem with that Annabeth girl, but now she is going to think I am this stuck up troublemaker, that thinks they are all that."

At this moment I realize something. Sammy always likes when people understand her point of view. She hates rumors. She isn't looking for acceptance more like people she can rely on even if they aren't her friends. She really just needs someone to talk to. Honestly lately I haven't been that person. I grab her hand and lead her out of the cafeteria. When we settle at the bench by the payphone. I look her in the eyes. Was I really ready to tell her this?

Sammy P.O.V

I was curious(as always) as to what Casey was going to say. I was lost in his chocolate eyes but he seemed to be lost in thought. Is he going to break up with me?

**So how did you like it? I am really so sorry for taking so long on updating. So really wanted to update faster but I really honestly forgot about this story. So I really wanted to tell you guys about my blog . Please check it out! Also let me knoe if you think this is a good story so far REVIEW!**


End file.
